


Teaching Yoga to the Emperor

by ArtHistory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory
Summary: A fae is summoned to the throne room to weigh in on the emperor's fitness.He certainly has some thoughts on it.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 58





	Teaching Yoga to the Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my wonderful rps with the ever talented Mail_Order_Superhero, and the brilliant weight gain game of deviantart's MeatyBoys. I'm a sucker for big ol tol boys and little twinks. I hope you are as well.

It wasn’t everyday you got to teach yoga to the emperor. 

It wasn’t most days, in fact.

Gin’s bare feet padded along the cool, tiled floors of the dramatic and, in Gin’s opinion, oversized throne room. Guards were removed with the flick of a thick, meaty wrist, a half dozen gold bracelets jingling with the movement.

He was fatter than he was on the gold coins. Said coins, of course, only featured his face, but even that was full, plump, a decadent second chin filling out what was clearly once a sharply defined jaw, high cheeks padded out to round out when he smiled and-   
Oh. He was smiling.

Gin gulped.

“Your...your excellency.” The small fae offered, grin a bit unsteady, half bowing, not really having any idea how to great royalty.   
The Emperor smiled wider.

“You’re the Yoga Fae?” He asked, though he toned stated he knew. Gin had once been advised to only ask questions you knew the answer to. It was a tool used by the upper class to pry information from commoners. Asking a question you knew the answer to let you tease more and more information out of subjects, as more and more details would slowly slip from looser and looser lips, until you had all the information you needed.

“Yes. You're the Emperor?”

The towering, overweight figure threw its head back, letting out a guffaw.

“I am.” He said, rising, cocking his head at Gin’s bare feet, padding along the floor. His caramel skin shone against the flickering firelight of various lamps, the dazzling sunlight pouring in through a half dozen stained glass windows.

Gin’s eyes locked immediately onto the ruler’s midsection. It was round, wide, *decadent*. 

Fat.

This was the middle of a man who not only enjoyed his food, but *reveled* in it. It spoke of lifestyle that allowed the summoning of endless hocks of ham, rich chocolate cakes. His ringed fingers clacked together as they settled on his sides, perhaps *purposefully* drawing attention to the sheer *width* of the man's hips. His throne was almost too small, Gin was forced to imagine, his eyes roaming hungrily over the stacks of rolls, hefty and brown as perfectly cooked pancakes as they peeked eagerly from a wrapping of ivory silk, wobbling to the grand conclusion of what could only be described as *grabbable* love handles. 

Gin’s mouth watered, and suddenly that gut was *much* closer to the ruby-hairy fae. 

Gin looked up, gulping again, finding a perfect pair of *tits* at his eye level. Two full, endlessly squeezable mounds of caramel cream, a kiss of brown nipple showing through the tightly stretched fabric, visible now that the emperor had moved so tantalizingly close. 

“My Advisers worry I've become too fat.” The emperor said, his voice so rich, so low that Gin felt himself sinking in the warm molasses of it, letting it fill up his pretty head and drown out any thoughts that didn't relate explicitly to arousal.

“Do you think I’m too fat, Yoga Fae?” The emperor grinned, then took a meaty handful of the mound of pudding at his waist. Squeezing it. Hefting it up. Letting it *drop*.

Gin watched in awe as it *wobbled*, sending ripples across the oceanic span of his middle, around his love handles. They purred up the stacks of rolls at his sides, the doughy padding over his biceps, his tits. It was, most likely, the barely existent but distinct *quake* along the fat of his neck that sent Gin into a brazen state. Or maybe he’d planned to do this the moment he saw the overfed mound of ruler sitting on his throne.

Little ivory hands *latched* onto the creamy, lower lip of the man’s gut. The emperor’s eyes widened as the fae *squeezed* with all his might, jostling another wave of warm cream to send the emperor’s form dancing.

“No. I think you’re not fat enough.”

The emperor’s mouth fell open.

The danger of asking a question you assumed you knew the answer to.

Their lips were locked not a second later. The emperor's wide, meaty palms *gripped* Gin’s full, toned ass as the fae leapt upon him, wrapping yoga-fit legs around the quaking sea of the emperor’s gut. Gin’s little hands tugged at his hair, teeth nipping, exploring, almost *testing the padding* of the emperor’s fattened jawline, sending a moan from both of them. 

They stumbled backwards towards the throne, Gin tearing at the emperor’s fine silk, the emperor easily *ripping* the fae’s vermillion top, trousers as if they were made of tissue paper.

Gin landed atop the emperor’s lap as the emperor’s wide, full, bare ass planted it’s on his throne, another sea of wobbles now bucking, wantonly *kissing* Gin’s bare flesh.

A hot spurt of pre-cum stained the emperor’s stomach, the raw hedonism of it causing the ruler’s cock to rocket to full attention, *slapping* his enormous gut and covering it further with his own ecstasy.

Gin wasted no time, his little fists closing around their cocks, mouth *locking* onto the emperor’s neck hard enough to bruise as he *bucked* himself needily against the obese leader. 

The emperor cried out, moaning, then began bucking back, the sheer size, heft of his body driving them both closer and closer, madder and madder until-

With a cry, Gin came, painting his gelatinous gut, Gin’s tight, toned middle with his seed. The fae grinned, one hand snaking up to taunt, teasing the emperor’s left breast, cupping it, then toying with the nipple before diving his head down to give it a desperate suck, free hand *slapping* at the side of the emperor’s bloated gut, grabbing his rolled sides, making him feel just how much weight he’d-

The emperor gasped, then went boneless, a flick of his still-jeweled hand cleaning up both of them as the fae collapsed against him, burying his head in the crook of the emperor’s shoulder, peppering his apple-like cheek with gently kisses.

“So” Gin breathed, snaking his arms about the emperor’s waist, sighing contentedly, almost *measuring* just how wide, how fat the ruler was,

“Same time tomorrow?”


End file.
